fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Frostbite: G.A.W
Link back to Armageddon Warz Page Frostbite is an original kaiju made for the fan game Godzilla Armageddon Warz. Origins Frostbite was once an ordinary shark, not really special in any way. One night, a fisherman came and cut off his fin. As she breathed his last breath, a large crystal crashed right next to him, and exploded, releasing a huge amount of space radiation. This mutated him into the kaiju now known as Frostbite. She only wants to see the world freeze, and plans to defeat SpaceGodzilla to simply get him out of the way of his plan. Arcade Ending After beating SpaceGodzilla, Frostbite jumped back into the sea. People though that they would have seen the last of the kaiju, but they were sadly wrong. Years later, the kaiju would take over the world. Hundreds of her offspring swams the seas and ravaged the land, and the world went into a huge ice age, ending most of humanity. The Frostbites are now the ruler's of the new Earth. Appearence Frostbite has a shark motif, with the head, dorsal fins, and tail all being shark like. She is covered in large icy armor. She has a large protrusion ( not a fin ) on the back of his head, which is a cresent shape. The head is covered in an icy helmet with a large spike in the front used for charging. Her large fins end in three claws covered in ice, and a large fin covered in ice and is used as a stabbing weapon. The large dorsal fin on his back is also covered with his, along with his toe claws and the end of his tail. Inside his mouth is a tooth whorl similar to the extinct Helicoprion, which it uses to grind up food and his enemies flesh. Abilities Mobility For a creature that was once fully aquatic, he is actually very mobile on land. She mainly moves in a quadruped stance, and fought upright. Complete Ice Manipulation She is able to harness ice, and use it in a variety of ways. From using the ice in his attacks, to using it as his armor. In Godzilla: Armageddon Warz Frostbite appeared in the game Godzilla: Armageddon Warz, as a playable fighter. She's a good character overall. Okay stats. She is a zoning character, and is a character made to annoy you. She can use her abilties to freeze his enemies, and her abilities to freeze the ground can make it hard for enemies to maneuver, as they will slide across the ice, and sometimes slip on the ice. This ice, unlike Mechagodzilla's, never freezes, and can only be destroyed from a ground-based projectile. Stats: Moveset: Basic Attacks: Unique Moves: Energy Attacks: Trivia *Frostbite is confirmed to be female. *Frostbite was added into the game due to the lack of kaiju in the Godzilla franchise that wield ice. *Frostbite's original name was Sharktic. This was changed for a few reasons. **The name Sharktic is used by a Twitch streamer, that I didn't know existed until I search up the name. I decided to change it to something more generic, just in case she notices I use the same name as her. **The name Sharktic sounds wrong when you say it quickly. FYI still workin' on this Category:Characters Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Original Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Free to use Characters Category:Females